Heart to Heart, Soul to Soul
by ComeCloudwatching
Summary: Bleach and mainly IchiRuki musings although other characters and pairings may also be involved, oneshots, romance. Most likely short offerings unless I get really inspired.
1. Age shouldn't matter

Age shouldn't matter.

Who cares if she was older? Much older.

And who cares if she was annoying at time? Oh so very annoying.

And what was with the hitting him on the head thing? But he had a hard head.

And she couldn't draw to save her life. But drawing was overrated.

Who kept needing to be rescued. Wasn't that his job?

Because she was always around when he needed her. And that's what counted.

And she understood him. She knew him in a way no one else could.

She had shared her Soul Reaper powers with him.

And fought side by side with him.

He could sense her presence. When she was happy. When she was sad.

He could feel what she felt. Because they were connected.

Because he loved her. And it was real.

Who cares if she was older? He didn't.

Age shouldn't matter. It didn't.

The only thing that mattered was love. And he definitely loved her.

It wasn't a question. It just was.

I love you, Rukia Kuchiki.

I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki.


	2. Size doesn't matter

She looked so small lying there.

So fragile.

So weak.

At least that's what she looked like when she was sleeping.

But appearances could be deceiving.

And anyway, he knew better.

Inside that small body lived a powerful soul.

A fierce determination.

And a tender heart.

A heart that he would give anything to protect.

Even if that involved putting his own in harm's way.

Because without her, his heart had no reason to keep on beating.

His heart beat for her.

His heart belonged to her.

Call it the will of his heart.


	3. To save a life

He'd lost count of how many times he had saved her life.

It didn't matter to him whether he lived or died.

He wasn't stupid.

He wasn't reckless.

He just couldn't bear to live without her.

So he didn't hold back when her safety was on the line.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo, don't come after me. He's too strong for you. You'll be killed!"

"No, Rukia. I cannot walk away from this fight. Not because I like fighting. But because I have to protect you."

She dropped her head, tears falling.

He re established his hold on his blade, eyes blazing with a steely determination.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I'm going to save you, to protect you even if it's the last thing I do because without you, then my life is meaningless!"

Tightening his grip, he charged into battle once more.


	4. Itsygo!

I've always enjoyed Nel's interactions with Itsygo. She is so innocent, pure, powerful and beautiful.

* * *

"Itsygo!", she cried out, bawling and sputtering at the same time. "Why, Itsygo? Nel love Itsygo. Why Itsygo no love Nel? No fair!"

"I'm sorry, Nel. But Rukia is the one I love", he replied gently, trying to placate the emotional young woman sitting before him in a heap.

She was obviously distraught and being in her child form, was a lot smaller than he was. He had the sudden urge to pat her on her head but thought better of it.

"But Itsygo...", she sobbed out more quietly. "Nel want to play with Itsygo. Nel want to kiss Itsygo. And Nel want to...with Itsygo", she exclaimed, pouring out her heart to the man of her dreams.

"I'm sorry, Nel. I really am but I'm spoken for. I'm sure you will find someone too someday. Someone better than me. I'm just a silly boy who needs someone who can kick my ass. Someone who can save me from myself. And someone who can keep me on the straight and narrow when I do something silly. Which is pretty often", he reflected aloud.

"But Itsygo!", Nel cried aloud again, running at the Shinagami, wanting to be comforted by the powerful young man.

He caught her and held her gently as she cried out her frustration and anguish and disappointment. "Itsy, Itsy, Itsy...", Nel sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"Nel, you have such a wonderful gentle heart that I'm sure there are plenty of men out there wanting to be with you", he said, trying to console the distraught young woman clinging desperately to him.

This wasn't something he was used to, having beautiful females throwing themselves at him like this.

Truth be told, a few years ago, he would have given anything to be in this situation but his life had taken a turn for the better. Ever since that fateful day when he had met her. When she had saved his life. And he hers.

Things were different now, he thought. Suddenly the weight he was holding transformed into something much heavier as the green haired toddler became a curvaceous, warm woman in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his even as she opened her eyes, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. He could read the emotion, the hurt, the longing and the quashed hope.

His own heart broke in response to hers. In another lifetime perhaps but now all he cared about was Rukia.

Funny how he had become the "little brat" he had mistaken her for when they first met and yet, Rukia loved him all the same.

"Love comes to us when we least expect it", he mused softly to himself as Nel clung more tightly to his neck.

"Itsygo!", she cried, pouting at him.

He held her tenderly as Nel cried out her sadness, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

Rukia Kuchiki, you have a lot to answer for.


	5. Rukia! Rukia!

I like Kon. He's odd but funny. Here he gives Ichigoo some relationship advice!

* * *

"Rukia! Rukia!", Kon yelled at him from his bed as Ichigo paced back and forth in his room. "It's always Rukia this and Rukia that with you!"

"But when you see her you simply treat her like Tatsuki or Orihime or even your sisters", the plush toy continued yelling at him.

"You've got to tell her, to show her how you feel!"

Ichigo stared. "But..."

"No buts, Ichigo. A real man is willing to fight for and protect the woman he loves. But more than that, he has to let er in, to let her know how he feels. To share all that he is with her. Love is vulnerability. It's tenderness and passion and obsession. But it's also being open and honest with the object of your affection."

"And who are you to give me relationship advice? You're just a stuffed toy!", he yelled back.

"Why you, ungrateful brat!", Kon yelled back as he leapt at the Shinagami.

But Ichigo was too quick for him, dodging easily as the orange plush flew past.

But Kon wasn't done that easily, launching another attack at him even as he landed. Ichigo dodged again to which Kon took it as invitation to launch another and then another attack.

"Ichigo, you idiot! You... HAVE...TO...TELL...HER!", Kon yelled as he launched attack after attack at the young Shinagami.

"Ok then you annoying lion!", Ichigo retorted, finally launching his own attack that pinned the plush toy against the wall. The door began to open even as he finished his reply, "I'll tell her when she gets back!"

"Tell her what?", a confused looking Rukia asked, surveying the scene before her. The messed up room, and the conclusion of the battle between Shinagami and Kon.


	6. Why?

Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

At school, in class, in between missions. When he wasn't actively doing something, all he did was think about her.

Tatsuki had asked if her were moping. Of course he had denied it.

But if he wasn't moping, then at least he was longing. Longing for her.

The sight of her face. The sight of her form.

The sound of her voice. Her laugh. Her stories about Chappy the Rabbit.

It was silly but he couldn't stop lying to himself anymore.


	7. No choice

"So you choose her over me, then?"

He looked at the pouting redhead standing before him. She was upset, she was indignant and she was trying to win him back.

"It's not a matter of choosing or having to choose. Just as you can't choose. It just happens", he said softly to her. He knew it wasn't the words she wanted to hear. But he had to be true to his heart.

But she just kept pouting at him.

"So she made you choose her then?", she persisted, not giving up.

"No, she wouldn't make me choose", he answered. "That's just the way it is with us."

She broke down then, knowing that whatever chance she thought she may have had with him was gone.

Where once she could have had a chance with Ichigo Kurosaki if only she had been braver, that door was now closed. She, Orihime Inoue, was going to have to find someone else.


	8. Soulmates

He knew what the others would think.

He was turning down arguably the most attractive Shinagami of all to be with her.

But there simply wasn't a choice.

Rangiku was physically gorgeous and sweet and any red blooded male in the Soul Society would have given his Zanpaktou to be in his position but he had eyes only for Rukia.

She was his soulmate.

It was simple as that.

Even with her overprotective brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, threatening to kill him if he didn't take care of her properly, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. The Odd Couple

He was tall, she was short.

He was young, she was older.

He was redheaded, she had dark hair.

He had the biggest Zanpaktou she had ever seen, hers was slender.

His Bankai was explosive, hers was graceful.

They were the odd couple.

But that only made them more right for each other.


	10. Meant to be

She awoke to find him missing...

He must have needed to get some fresh air...

She tried to put it out of her mind but...

He was missing...

She couldn't get back to sleep...

He was her rock...

She was his spark...

He was what she needed...

She went looking for him...

He felt her presence...

She found him...

He was on the roof...

She smiled when she saw him...

He enjoyed being alone in the night but...

She was his weakness...

He would rather be with her...

She was his life...

He flew to her...

She looked up at him...

He held her tight...

She rested her head against his chest...

He didn't say a word...

She felt his hands on her...

He brought her face to his...

She closed her eyes...

He kissed her slowly, passionately...

She felt her knees go weak...

He felt her merging with him...

She held on tight...

He was never going to let her go.


	11. Everything will be alright

Why do you do this to yourself?

Do you really think she will come back for you?

Rukia had said goodbye to him.

He couldn't get that thought out of his head.

She hadn't said "see you soon" or even "see you again".

She had said "goodbye".

Like she would never see him again.

And he had not seen her again.

But he had thought about her.

A lot.

You are just a mere boy compared to her, he thought.

She who has lived more than ten of your lifetimes.

Still...

Ichigo looked out the classroom window.

School would never be the same now that she had left.

Everyday he watched and waited for her to return.

But she never did.

She had never actually told him.

But he had hope.

No matter what.

He would be patient.

He would be positive.

Even if everyone else told him he was being silly.

Because he cared for her.

Even if he wouldn't dare admit it to himself.

Because he was afraid she didn't feel the same.

Not that it mattered.

He would love her to his dying days.

He breathed in the night air as he surveyed the town below him.

He drank in the sights and the sounds.

He sighed.

It had been a long time since he had last seen her face.

But he could still see it in his mind's eye.

He missed her so much.

The sound of her voice.

The twinkle in her eye.

Her warmth in his arms.

The touch of her hand.

He thought he could feel it.

That's odd.

It felt so real tonight.

It almost felt like...

He looked down at his hand.

At her hand.

Was this real?

Her small hand in his larger one.

Their fingers entwined in each others.

He squeezed.

She squeezed back.

He looked up into her large eyes.

Eyes that were wet with tears.

He could see himself reflected in them along with the stars up in the sky.

His heart hammered in his chest.

He couldn't breathe.

"Rukia! You're-"

"Yes, Ichigo, I'm really here."

He smiled.

Everything was going to be alright.


	12. Bleeding Heart

What do you mean she's left?

He didn't care who wanted her back at the Soul Society.

He didn't care how strong they were.

Or how many of them there were.

How could she do this?

What was she thinking?

He was going to rescue her.

No matter the cost.

Because she had already pierced his heart.

That very first time with her Zanpaktou.

His heart was hers.


	13. Save yourself

Ichigo, you fool!

I told you not to come after me.

Because I didn't want to see you get hurt.

Because I...

Oh, why couldn't you just listen to me for a change?!

But you obviously didn't.

Men!

I know you will never give up but at least save yourself for me.

I can't bear to see you get hurt.

You fool!

Save yourself!

Ichigo!


	14. So small

She was so small.

He worried about her when she was gone on missions.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her. Or Captain Ukitake.

He just worried.

It was only because he cared.

Because he loved her.

Rukia Kuchiki.

Who would have thought it?, he mused as he stood atop the skyline.

All that time ago, he pondered as he thought back to their first meeting.

It seemed so long ago now.

And he couldn't imagine living without her.

She meant everything to him.

But still he worried.

She was so small.

Yet so strong.

But it didn't matter.

He would still worry.

Because he loved her.

And no matter what he did, his heart would feel that way.


	15. It's no use

She sighed.

He was so impulsive.

So quick to action.

But that was why she loved him too.

The fire in him.

His passion.

Like a wild stallion.

He would not be tamed.

But she did worry when he went into battle.

She didn't doubt his skill of which he possessed a lot.

Nor his reishi, which was just as powerful.

No, it was just that she cared so much.

She had tried to fight it for so long.

But she couldn't any more.

She found herself thinking of him more and more.

Even when they were physically apart, he was always with her in her thoughts.

But sometimes she wanted more.

To see him.

To touch him.

To hold him.

She sighed.


	16. Closer

"Why do your drawings still suck so much?", he asked teasingly.

"They do not, you carrot top!", she returned, lashing out at his head. But he was no mere person. Ichigo Kurosaki avoided her attack easily.

"Is that the best you got?", he taunted her.

Rukia Kuchiki blushed and aimed another strike at his head but this time he moved behind her.

He caught both her arms and locked them up behind her even as she struggled against his grip.

"Let...me...GO!"

But it was no use.

"I'm warning you, Ichigo!"

She struggled to break free but to no avail.

"Or what?", he asked smugly into Rukia's ear. That stilled her.

His breath was warm on her neck and she found herself blushing.

He felt her tremble as he continued to hold her.

She felt herself being turned around. Suddenly, her knees felt weak.

"Ichi-", she began, looking up at the taller Shinagami.

"Shhh!", he whispered over the thumping of her heart, pressing a finger to her lips. That only made her blush more.

He took a long look at her as though studying her. It was piercing, as though he were seeing through her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled her close. She found her balance taken and she reached out to support herself even as she felt his strong presence press against her body.

Her face was now on fire and her body suddenly got even more jelly like.

"Nothing witty to say?", he teased as she looked up at him.

His gaze met hers and she found herself getting lost in his eyes.

Eyes that suddenly got a lot closer to hers.

And those lips.

Were also getting closer and closer.

Until her mind could focus on nothing else.

And then her mind went blank as his lips met hers.

Nothing else in the world existed then.

Nothing but him and her.

Together at last.


	17. Let her go

She collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

The last fight had taken a lot out of her.

And it was hard with her body in her current condition.

To not just fight to protect herself and her loved ones.

But also to protect the life growing inside of her.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo ran his sword through the enemy he was facing and rushed over, dropping to his knees in concern.

"Ichi-go", she mumbled weakly.

"How are you doing, Rukia?", he asked, eyes full of worry.

"I'm...just tired", she managed quietly. "Don't worry."

"You don't fool me, Kuchiki", he replied. "He's my child too, you know!"

He reached a hand out for her but she just pushed him away, getting up.

He began to get up to chase after her but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go, Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing over him.

The Squad Captain looked even more serious than normal as he stared off after Rukia.

"Give her some time, Kurosaki."

"But I-"

"Let her go, Ichigo."

This time Ichigo was silent but inside his mind was screaming aloud.

"Rukia..."


	18. A glance

Guest2 asked for an encore and here it is

The initial piece was only supposed to be some musings I had one night. I was so tired but anyway, glad someone enjoyed it.

* * *

He sheathed his sword and looked around.

Only one thing was on his mind. His gaze swept the aftermath of the war.

Until...there she was!

She was crouched down in some pain.

But that didn't stop her noticing his gaze.

Their eyes met across the battlefield.

Suddenly everything else disappeared around them.

"Rukia..."


	19. A touch

Part 3 of this mini series

* * *

His eyes never left hers.

Suddenly he found himself on the other side of the battlefield. By her side.

"Ichigo", she said softly as she looked up at him.

Without a word, he gathered her into his arms.

She kept looking at him.

And she knew everything was going to be alright.


	20. A kiss

Part 4 of the mini series inspired by Guest2's review.

* * *

Rukia held onto Ichigo even as he gently held her in his strong arms.

She winced with pain.

"I'm here now", he whispered softly into her ear.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry about before", she managed as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Ichigo set her down as she tried to hide her face in his shoulder.

But he wasn't going to have any of that.

He reached down and brushed the hair from her face.

She blinked as he cupped her chin lightly.

His touch took her mind off the pain but his kiss took her breath away.


	21. Without words

She felt so sick.

Between the burden of the baby inside her burgeoning belly and the battle she had just been put through, Rukia was feeling weak.

She had wanted to be anywhere but where she was.

Until he had come over.

Then she didn't let any of that bother her anymore because she was being held so tenderly in his arms.

They communicated without words.

Heart to heart.

Soul to soul.


End file.
